NOAH! Kanda
by Madarao754
Summary: Oh did I mention he's insane? Fianl chapter up! Warning: this stroy contains sadistic torture, blood and gore. Do not read if you have a weak stomach, are scared by blood, or can't stand torture. Rated m for torture and language. Read at your own risk
1. A New Noah?

NOAH! Kanda.

A new Noah?

Kanda was used to this system now. It was the same thing every mission; find the innocence, kill the akuma, and don't die. It never changed and Kanda was getting pretty bored of it, the only time it was interesting was when Kanda got the chance to fight a Noah.

Ever since his fight with Skinbolic Kanda relished the excitement and intensity he got from fighting a Noah. It was the only time he got to fully use his anger to his advantage. Lavi had taught him that even if he didn't want to admit it, being able to channel his anger into energy allowed Kanda to fight longer and with more power.

"Che, why can't I fight a Noah instead of a akuma?" grumbled Kanda pulling Mugen out of another level 2 akuma. The akuma gurgled then exploded but did not answer him.

"Stupid akuma not worth my time," Kanda said sheathing Mugen.

"Yuuuuucchhhaaannn!" came the voice of none other than Bookman Jr. otherwise known as Lavi.

"Shut the hell up baka usagi!" shouted Kanda.

"Oh sorry Yu-chan but I got the innocence, did you kill the akuma?" Lavi responded holding up a glowing green orb.

"No shit Sherlock what do you think I've been doing?" retorted Kanda scowling.

"Standing here watching me dig for innocence like a mole," responded Lavi scratching his head.

"Che, moron," muttered Kanda and walked away.

"Hey! I'm not a moron, at least I don't think I am," contemplated Lavi. "Hey Kanda am I a moron?" Kanda just rolled his eyes. Lavi watched Kanda's back as he walked away, a dark stain was spreading from his shoulder.

"Kanda you're hurt!" exclaimed Lavi running to catch up.

Lavi attempted grab his shoulders to stop him from walking away only for Kanda to turn on him Mugen pointed at his throat.

"I'm fine baka, I don't need your help," growled Kanda threatening. As Kanda had said his wound was healing already.

"Bubububut Yu-chan," sputtered Lavi backing away from the sword. " I just wanted to help you."

"I told you before I don't need your help," Kanda said sheathing Mugen again and walking away. Lavi watched him as he walked away his eye watering.

"Yu why do you have to be so mean?" Lavi mumbled wiping away the tears before they could start. Kanda stopped walking and turned his head to the side.

"I'm sorry Lavi," Kanda said quietly. Lavi gasped and didn't move.

"_Kanda apologized?" wondered Lavi. _

Just then Kanda started to tremble small shudders at first but they grew to violent shakes as Kanda started mumbling curses. Mugen began to disintegrate, sheath and all. A bright flash of innocence green light and Kanda screamed. Lavi watched as innocence much like the one in his hand slowly tore itself out of Kanda's chest. No blood or flesh only pieces of blue liquid stuff that Lavi assumed was some of Kanda's soul clung to the innocence. After it completely left Kanda's body it disintegrated as well leaving Kanda no longer an exorcist.

Kanda grabbed his chest and screamed, "I'M BEING TORN APART!" Kanda then grabbed his head and screamed for he was feeling his head was going to explode. Kanda started ripping some of his hair out as the pain overwhelmed him. He screamed one more time then fell over unconscious.

"YU!" shouted Lavi running over to him; he scooped up his fallen friend. Blood streamed from the newly formed crosses on Kanda's forehead.

"The stigmata, no, Kanda you can't become a Noah. The Black Order will never let you stay," Lavi sobbed.

Lavi turned his tear stricken face to the finder standing dumb struck next to him, "Go get a bandage, we need to hide the stigmata until we get to the Black Order."

"Right away sir, " the finder replied and ran off.

Lavi cradled Kanda hoping, wishing the stigmata would go away. Wishing his innocence never left, and wishing Mugen was still strapped to Kanda's waist. But sadly Lavi realized the stigmata wouldn't go away, the innocence wouldn't come back and Mugen would never be strapped to Kanda's waist again. Lavi cried even harder because in his heart he knew that what has happened shall never be reversed. Just then Kanda's exorcist coat started glowing the colors seemed to be rearranging themselves. The glow faded and Kanda's coat was now the exact opposite of Lavi's finalizing the Noah's awakening.

The sound of footsteps roused Lavi from his mind as the finder returned carrying a long bandage and a wet rag.

"For the blood sir," the finder said handing both to Lavi.

" Thanks," mumbled Lavi rubbing Kanda's forehead with the rag.

"Its strange though sir," said the finder.

"What's strange?" questioned Lavi looking up at the finder.

"Well from what I know even if the process of getting the crosses on their forehead knocks out the newly awakened Noah they get back up five minutes later," replied the finder.

"Are you telling me he died? Kanda can't die he's got the lotus it keeps him from dying in any way," Lavi sobbed.

"No sir I don't think he died nor do I think this is any of the Noahs we know of. Most likely which ever Noah this is hasn't awoken for many years most likely longer than Wisely." the finder responded attempting to comfort Lavi.

Lavi blinked then looked up at the finder relief written on his face, "So you're saying that the Noah Kanda is has yet to realize he's alive again?"

"To a basic extent yes, sir" replied the finder. Lavi finished wiping Kanda's forehead and began to wrap the bandage around it.

"There no more crosses," Lavi said smiling fakely. "Lets just hope none of the other Noahs know a new Noah has awoken. Or worse the Millennium Earl."

"That's the last thing we need right now. Being bombarded with Noahs and the Millennium Earl demanding their Noah," responded the finder in an attempt to cheer up Lavi.

"Yeah that's the last thing we need," mumbled Lavi scooping up Kanda. The finder rushed forward to help him only for Lavi to turn and glare at him.

"I don't need your help finder," growled Lavi threateningly.

"I was just going to put his hood up, you know to make it look more natural," said the finder pulling Kanda's hood over his face. Lavi merely grunted and headed toward the train that just happened to be there. The finder followed a few steps behind not wanting to anger the distressed exorcist.

Lavi and the finder reached the train right before it left the station. The finder hopped on right as the door closed. Lavi turned away from the finder to find the attendant smiling at them.

"Looks like your son couldn't handle a day of excitement, how cute!" she said.

"My son?" asked Lavi confused.

"The little boy you're holding in your arms he's your son isn't he?" the attendant replied.

"_This American apparently has never seen a Japanese before. This is considered taller than the average man in Japan," thought Lavi._

"Yes he's my son alright and yeah I guess he couldn't handle all the excitement," Lavi said a bit bitterly.

"Could we get our reserved first class compartment please? We're with the Black Order," interrupted the finder.

"Oh you're with the Black Order? Well that explains the funny outfits right this way please," the attendant replied.

"Thank you miss," said the finder. The attendant led them to a compartment at the front of the train. Its seats were stuffed with goose feathers and covered in red velvet while all the windows had silk curtains you close yourself.

"Figures Koumi would get the most expensive compartment on the whole train," commented Lavi bitterly.

"That's Koumi for you," the finder replied as he sat down outside the door.

"No I want you in the compartment I need to talk to you," Lavi said quietly.

"Very well sir," the finder replied sitting on the bench opposite Lavi's.

"I need to use your phone," said Lavi

"Might I ask why sir?" the finder replied taking off his backpack phone.

"I need to call Koumi and tell him what happened so he can prepare," Lavi stated grabbing the receiver. He punched in the number for the Black Order fiercely; the finder had to hold the backpack so it wouldn't fall off the seat.

"Black Order who would you like to talk to this evening?" the answering machine droned.

"Department or Research and Development, Koumi's office," replied Lavi impatiently.

"……………..Koumi's office Reever speaking," said Reever yawning.

"Reever I need to talk to Koumi now," Lavi nearly shouted into the phone.

"Oh its you Lavi, how's the mission going?" Reever replied ignoring the urgency in Lavi's voice.

"Fuck the mission I need to talk to Koumi now it's an emergency," Lavi shouted into the phone.

"Ok ok keep your pants on," Reever said.

"Hello?" came Koumi's voice over the phone.

"Koumi! Finally something's happened and it's bad real bad," Lavi said.

"What happened Lavi?" said Koumi his voice turning serious.

"Kanda's innocence tore itself out of him and disintegrated along with Mugen. Then the Noah's stigmata appeared on his forehead. In other words Kanda's no longer an exorcist he's a Noah," Lavi sobbed unable to keep the tears from coming. The finder rubbed Lavi's cheeks with a tissue.

"………………This is bad we need to get Kanda here before the other Noahs find out or worse Malcolm finds out," Koumi replied after much hesitation.

"Yeah………" Lavi said quietly.

"Come to the back entrance I'll meet you there and we'll get him to my office before anyone in the Black Order finds out," said Koumi in a serious tone that didn't fit him at all.

"Ok I'll do that, Koumi we're on the train now," Lavi replied.

"Ok I'll see you guys soon, and remember no one can see his face," Koumi ordered.

"Yes sir," replied Lavi hugging Kanda tighter. Lavi hung up the phone and leaned back. The finder put the backpack phone back on his back and got up to leave the compartment.

"No you don't have to sit outside you can stay in here," Lavi said not looking away from the window.

"Uh ok sir if you really want me to," the finder replied and sat down again. No one spoke for there was nothing left to say and to many things left unsaid.

"_That boy you're holding belongs to us now exorcist," came a maniacal voice in Lavi's head. Wisely the fifth disciple appeared twirling the end of his bandana._

"_No he doesn't he still belongs to the Black Order," replied Lavi hugging Kanda tighter in the real world._

"_Yes he does he's got no bit of innocence left in him, it's all been replaced by dark matter he's a Noah now. You know that the exorcists will want to kill him now that he's no longer one of them. Do you really want to watch your best friend die in front of you and you can't do anything about it?" Wisely said laughing. "Unless you want to be considered a traitor in which case both of you will die………doesn't that sound like fun?"_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lavi shouted in his head._

"_Fine but Kanda will never be the same again," replied Wisely laughing as he disappeared._

Lavi shook his head as he came back to the real world. He didn't want to believe the Noah but he knew what he had said was true. Lavi sighed and looked down at Kanda lying in his lap. Kanda's hood had come off but the bandage still covered the stigmata. What wasn't covered up was his dark skin and if he opened his eyes his gold eyes. Lavi readjusted Kanda's face so it covered his entire face hiding all from prying eyes. Just then the train stopped and Kanda flew off Lavi's lap.

"Kanda!" Lavi shouted as the finder caught him.

"It's alright master Lavi I've got him," the finder said standing up with Kanda in his arms. Lavi walked up to the finder and took Kanda from him.

"I'll carry him he's my friend after all," Lavi said threateningly. The finder gulped then opened the compartment door for Lavi. He followed soon after. Lavi hopped off the train and started running through town the finder following close behind. After leaving the town Lavi dodged the Black Order and ran around the back to where Koumi told him. He landed with a thunk on the platform the finder landed next to him. A gunshot rang out and the finder fell over dead a bullet hole in his forehead.

"What the hell was that for?" Lavi shouted turning to see all the generals and the whole science department standing there. Cross stood there smoking with Judgment smoking in his hand.

"Precaution Lavi we can only trust the highest ranking officers with information like this finders would tell other finders and the whole Black Order would know by tomorrow," said Koumi calmly.

"Very well then, if that is so then why haven't you killed me?" Lavi asked.

"Moron, if we were to kill you we would have one less exorcist and we wouldn't have the information we needed to figure out what to do," Cross said matter of factly.

"Right," Lavi said relief echoing in his words.

"Get me the God Damn stretcher!" shouted Reever looking at Johnny.

"Yes Mr. Reever sir!" replied Johnny terror written all over his face. He and 65 came back with a stretcher from the hospital room and a blanket.

"Put Kanda on there and we'll place the blanket over him," ordered Koumi. Lavi obeyed and laid Kanda neatly on the stretcher then carefully put the blanket over him covering him completely. Johnny and 65 picked up the stretcher and began walking to Koumi's office. Lavi stayed by Kanda's side while everyone else made a protective box around them to block out prying eyes as well as keeping Kanda inside.

As they slowly trudged away Lavi thought to himself, _"What's going to happen now?"_


	2. What happens now?

What happens now?

Lavi could not stop thinking that question as they walked slowly to the Science Department. All the generals had their innocence out and activated as if expecting Noahs to come bursting through the wall. Lavi shivered not from cold for it was comfortable inside but from what he didn't want to happen.

"Lavi help us get him Koumi's office," said Cross putting his gun away. Koumi, Johnny, and 65 were already clearing off Koumi's desk.

"Yeah sure," mumbled Lavi in response as he gingerly picked up Kanda by his shoulders. Cross grabbed his legs and they both carried him inside and laid him on the desk. Cloud Nyne closed the door and Winters blocked it making it impossible for any interruptions.

"Now Lavi tell us what happened, all of it," said Koumi sternly.

"I...don't...I can't...it's to painful to remember," replied Lavi shaking his head.

"TELL US WHAT HAPPENED GOD DAMN IT," shouted Cross annoyed. Cloud Nyne bitch slapped him, knocking him over.

"Lavi just suffered a very bad experience that could mentally damage him, there is no need to yell at him," Cloud Nyne said calmly. Lavi mentally thanked her.

"Lavi could you please tell us what happened? We need to know so we can help Kanda," Cloud Nyne said softly kneeling in front of Lavi who had collapsed on the floor.

"There's no way to help him," Lavi mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say Lavi?" Cloud Nyne said sweetly not wanting him to be any more freaked out then he already was.

"I said I'll tell you," lied Lavi standing again.

"About time you brat," commented Cross. Lou Shamin slapped him with her tail. Lavi sadly began to recount what happened as their mission ended. With each detail everyone present's faces changed from disgust, to painful looks, to sympathy, to absolute horror. After Lavi finished everyone had to take a break to rest just hearing the story made everyone feel their own innocence was being torn out. For the scientists they were feeling like their own soul was being torn out.

After everyone regained their composure and got coffee they continued.

"Lavi I'm incredibly sorry to have made you relive that experience again but thank you for telling us. We now have important information that we'll help us in the war," said Koumi swallowing slowly.

"It's ok I had to tell you it's my job," replied Lavi smiling weakly.

"Now that you have done your job you can go to bad we need to inspect Kanda," said Koumi. Lavi gasped ready to protest so he could stay with Kanda.

"HE'S NOT LEAVING!" said Cloud Nyne sternly before Lavi could say a thing.

"What?" said Koumi surprised and almost dropping his coffee.

"I'll say it again, Lavi is not leaving," she said again. "Lavi is the only one who saw this happen, he's got the info he deserves to be here more than anyone. On top of that Kanda is Lavi's best friend so he should be here when he wakes up." Everyone stared at Cloud Nyne; she made a good point and no one was about to question her Lao Shamin made sure of that.

Well then lets begin," said Koumi recovering from his stupor. The scientists began to examine Kanda carefully while the generals watched. Lavi stayed by Kanda and yelled at the scientists whenever they moved Kanda to quickly.

"Well now we know a lot about Noahs, I'm just hoping this Noah still remembers his friends and I mean us," said Koumi wiping the sweat of his forehead.

"I'm glad that's over," replied Lavi brushing a stray hair out of Kanda's face.

"You know I've never seen a Noah up close or so peaceful," commented Cross coming closer to Kanda. He reached a hand up and gently poked the biggest Cross on Kanda's forehead. Next thing Cross knew he was flying across the room with a bruised cheek where Kanda hit him. The Noah sat up and rubbed his head.

"Alright who touched my crosses?" he said looking around with a scowl on his face. Everyone blankly stared at him, too stunned to say anything.

"I take it's the guy on the floor," the Noah said looking at Cross. "I am the Noah of Pride and who are you?"

"You don't remember who we are Kanda?" asked Lavi.

"One second got to check all my memories," replied the Noah. His eyes went dull for a second then he began glaring at everyone. "Why the hell is everyone staring at me? What the fuck do you guys want?" said Kanda himself.

"You're back Kanda!" said Lavi happily and he hugged Kanda.

"What the...? GET THE HELL OFF ME BAKA USAGI!" shouted Kanda shoving Lavi.

"Yup that's Kanda," said Koumi smiling. Everyone visually relaxed and most sat down.

"Kanda you are no longer an exorcist you are now a Noah. Dark matter has replaced innocence, and an unknown power has replaced Mugen. To be specific you are now the Noah of Pride," said Koumi.

"I know my inner Noah told me he has no name so I'm still Kanda,' said Kanda simply.

"Oh ok well Kanda continue to pretend to be an exorcist until we figure out what to do," ordered Koumi. "Don't tell anyone else that you are a Noah."

"That's all well and good, but how do you expect me to fight if Mugen doesn't exist any more?" question Kanda.

"Well judging by what you say you have memories of the Noah family so if you take the time to search you can find out your Noah powers," Lavi said matter of factly.

"Smoke it like a true Bookman," commented Kanda.

"Jr. Bookman Jr, Bookman may be old but he's not dead yet," replied Lavi laughing.

"Whatever but I'm now going to get off this table, desk, thing and go to my room," Kanda said and jumped off the table.

"Wait for me Kanda!" Lavi called after him. Koumi grabbed Lavi's arm as he left.

"Lavi keep an eye on him tell me if anything strange happens. Also don't let the Noahs get him, not yet," whispered Koumi.

"Ok," Lavi whispered back and left. Both boys went to Kanda's room and Kanda collapsed on his bed asleep in minutes. Lavi watched him and smiled, then he turned to the window and watched the clouds. Lavi jumped as he saw Wisely's laughing face form in the clouds. Lavi blinked and the face disappeared; Lavi shivered. Lavi began to nod off when he remembered the wisdom Noah's warning, _he's got no bit of innocence left in him, it's all been replaced by dark matter he's a Noah now. _Lavi shook his head and attempted to fall asleep but it would not come for Lavi felt as if the Noah was saying the warning over and over again.


	3. Secrets

Secrets:

Lavi was being shaken and he didn't like it. He was dreaming about a vacation on the beach with all his exorcist friends. Whoever was shaking him shook harder sending Lavi to the floor.

"Baka-usagi wake up!" a familiar voice shouted in Lavi's ear. Lavi's eye snapped open as the previous night's events came flooding back to him. He looked up at Kanda who besides the crosses and the darker skin looked exactly the same. Always pissed off at something whether it is missions, Allen, Lavi's pranks, Allen, Koumi's annoyances or Allen. His famous scowl combined with his death glare was always present on his face he rarely ever smiled and when he did it was only around Lavi. The only thing he was not used to seeing was the darker skin and the crosses they were proof last night was not a dream it had happened.

"Oi Baka stop staring at the crosses or do I need to hit you to?" Kanda said raising his fist.

Lavi held up his hands in mock defense, "That's not needed Kanda I'd rather not have to go to the nurse today," He replied getting up.

"Ok then you mind telling me why you fell asleep in my room?" Kanda asked folding his arms.

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" Lavi questioned surprised.

"Yeah I remember, still what happened last night does not give you the right to sleep in my room," Kanda replied simply.

"Oh ok well," Lavi stalled hoping Kanda would leave it alone. He wouldn't his glare which is all the more threatening now told Lavi that. "Ok ok Koumi told me to keep an eye on you and make sure the North American base or the Noahs don't find you."

"I see well it's understandable I am a Noah now. North American base would want to kill me and the Noahs are my family now. Maybe it would make things easier if I just went to the Noahs," Kanda contemplated.

"No! No going to the Noahs! Noah family no good for exorcist Kanda," Lavi said using small words like he was talking to a child.

"Are you talking like that on purpose or are you just fucking with me?" Kanda asked.

"Oh uh just being stupid!" Lavi replied smiling.

"You know that was a joke right? There is no fucking way in hell I'm going to the Noahs at least not yet. I still have to kill Allen; now that I'm a Noah I can kill him and not get in trouble for it," Kanda said smirking.

"Wait what YOU MADE A JOKE?" Lavi exclaimed his jaw dropping. "HOLY SHIT BALLS CAPTAIN! Kanda made a joke!"

"This just in Lavi has lost it," Kanda said like a reporter. Lavi continued ranting about Kanda's joke which pissed Kanda off. A tick mark appeared on Kanda's forehead and he socked Lavi knocking him over.

"Thanks I needed that," Lavi said getting up. Kanda raised his fist again ready to punch Lavi again. "There's no need for that I'm fine now." Lavi said backing out of range.

"Ok then now that that's over can we go to lunch?" Kanda asked.

"Lunch I thought you ate breakfast when you woke up," Lavi replied.

"Moron you've been sleeping all morning it's 2 in the afternoon," Kanda said.

"Oh well then lunch it is!" Lavi replied happily. "Uh Kanda you can't go to the cafeteria like that."

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Kanda demanded.

"Your clothes are fine I mean your whole "I'm a Noah" thing the crosses and dark skin is kinda obvious," Lavi pointed out.

"So? I don't care if everyone pisses themselves because a Noah is eating lunch with them," Kanda replied walking towards the door. Lavi grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"No everyone will panic then activate their innocence and turn against you. There is no way you can survive that many innocence based weapons even as a Noah of unknown power and strength," Lavi said in a serious tone.

"Good point," Kanda replied. "This world may suck ass but I'd rather not die by my former comrades hands." Kanda concentrated for a moment then the crosses vanished and his skin lightened to his original skin tone. Lavi watched this in awe amazed by how easily Noahs change form.

"_I wonder if it hurts when Noahs change forms?"_

"Happy now?" Kanda asked looking like himself again.

"Yeah," Lavi murmured happily as he followed Kanda to the cafeteria. It was like any other day in the Black Order. Everyone they passed in the corridors said hi to Lavi but backed away from Kanda. What Lavi didn't get was why after they passed them the people would start whispering to their friends and look at Kanda. It worried Lavi greatly and he hoped it didn't cause problems whatever **it **was. Lavi looked at Kanda closely trying to figure out what everyone was staring at. He wasn't in Noah form Lavi made sure of that, his exorcist uniform was torn a bit but that happens after every mission. Lavi looked at the uniform again it seemed fine expect that the colors were the exact opposite to Lavi's and the dark blue had turned into Noah purple.

"_Oh shit!"_

Lavi now realized why everyone was staring. Kanda's exorcist uniform was different from any exorcist uniform they had ever seen and it bothered them. No one had announced a new exorcist uniform so they didn't see why Kanda had one. One of the finders had the guts to approach them. He looked nervous and afraid probably because of the death glare Kanda was giving him for stalling his soba.

"Uh Bookman Jr," the finder started.

"Don't be so formal! We're friends David," Lavi said trying to ease up the tension. It worked the finder visibly relaxed as did everyone else besides Kanda who sighed angrily.

"You remember my name!" the finder who turned out to be David said happily. "Anyway Lavi we were wondering why Kanda has a new exorcist uniform."

Lavi looked surprised for a moment than he laughed. "It's the same uniform David," he said between giggles. David also looked surprised but at Lavi's reaction as did the other finders.

"Well if it's the same old uniform then why is it differently colored?" David asked confused.

"Oh uh," Lavi stammered looking at Kanda for help. Kanda merely gave him the figure it out yourself look.

"_Crap! How do I explain that? Uh, maybe another Koumi experiment? Yeah right like they would believe that bullshit! Oh I got it a laundry accident!"_

"It's a funny story actually," Lavi said smiling widely. "See Kanda put his uniform in the washing machine, started it and walked away. Then Allen came along and to get Kanda back for all the beatings he put purple paint and bleach in the washing machine with Kanda's uniform. This is the result!" Lavi said this while gesturing at Kanda's uniform like it was a giant diamond. The finders looked unimpressed for the longest time and Lavi thought they didn't believe him. Then they all burst out laughing. Lavi relaxed and began to laugh with them.

"Wow I didn't know Allen would do something so evil poor Kanda!" David choked out between laughs.

"I know but Allen is more evil than you think1 Never play him in cards trust me," Lavi replied laughing as well.

"Well that explains why Allen is so beat up!" one of the other finders exclaimed. "He's been hospitalized, because Kanda kicked his ass so badly."

"_Hospitalized? I guess Kanda picked a good time to kick the shit out of Allen this makes my story all the more believable!"_

"Well Kanda and I should get going to lunch before Kanda murders you all because he couldn't have his soba," Lavi said beginning to walk away.

"Good idea we really don't want to die now by Kanda's blade," David agreed all laughter gone from the finders.

"See ya!" Lavi called over his shoulder. David simply waved then went back to whatever the hell finders do on their free time.

"Holy shit I did not think they would believe that! You are one hell of a liar Lavi," Kanda said when they were out of earshot. "I'm glad they didn't find out about me being a Noah."

"You asshole! Why the hell didn't you change your clothes? I can't believe you've been running around like that! It took all my Bookman skills to come with that lie and they almost didn't believe it! They only believed it because you hospitalized Allen which is something you would do if Allen fucked up your clothes that bad," Lavi ranted.

"Oh that wasn't me who hospitalized Allen," Kanda replied much to the shock on Lavi's face. "Allen had stolen my soba the day before our mission and it pissed me off. I couldn't kick the shit out of him because I was leaving so I asked General Zokalo to do it for me. He gladly accepted and every day I was gone according to his report he kicked the shit out of Allen. He also made sure it looked like Mugen's blade wounded Allen so he wouldn't get in trouble and I would get the credit. I guess it helped me in more ways than one with your little lie."

"Wow I can't believe...a general? Seriously Kanda a general, how could you do such an evil….this is awesome!" Lavi said. "Kanda you have reached a whole new level of awesomeness." Kanda turned around and backhanded Lavi which sent him spiraling to the ground.

"You're talking so loud people around us are staring do you want them to know?" Kanda hissed quietly. Lavi looked shocked for a second then he nodded. Lavi got up and dusted himself off then he leaned real close to Kanda's ear.

"Follow my lead," he whispered.

"What the hell Kanda? You didn't have to backhand me! It wasn't that bad of a joke I would know I made it up," Lavi said loudly getting everyone's attention.

"It was a horrible joke you should have never invented your own jokes," Kanda retorted also loudly.

"_It's working! They think Kanda and I are fighting because of a joke I told! This is so simple it's actually kind of sad."_

"Yu-chan that hurts, my sense of humor isn't that bad," Lavi replied in mock sadness. Some of the finders actually started to chuckle.

"Your sense of humor can kiss my ass," was Kanda's only reply as he walked toward the cafeteria doors.

"Hey wait up!" Lavi called running to catch up. As Lavi ran away he could hear the finders laughing about the joke incident.

"_Phew saved again, please let's not make any more mistakes with Kanda being a Noah. The last thing we need is a finder finding out that Kanda's a Noah. I can't even think about how that would end oh shit yes I can!"_

"Soba please," Kanda ordered from the cook Jerry.

"Right away Kanda-kun!" Jerry said in a sing song voice. Jerry disappeared from the order window then reappeared a few seconds later holding a tray with Kanda's order on it. Kanda snatched the tray from Jerry and walked away. Lavi ordered spaghetti quickly and followed Kanda a few seconds later his own tray in hands. They sat down at an empty table in the corner away from everyone else. Just then Koumi came through the cafeteria doors startling everyone. He scanned the cafeteria, spotted Lavi and Kanda and practically ran over to them. He looked at them both closely and his inquisitive look turned to that of shock when he saw Kanda in his Noah outfit. Koumi pointed at it and began making slicing motions at his neck with his hand. Lavi waved his hand assuring Koumi it was all fixed. Koumi relaxed then leaned in real close to Lavi's face their noses were almost touching.

"You and Kanda are invited to spend lunch with me in my office," he whispered.

"And what if we say no?" Kanda hissed back not afraid in the slightest.

"I will personally get Winters to hunt you both down and drag you back screaming bloody murder to my office with or without your lunch," Koumi whispered in a threatening tone. Lavi and Kanda gulped; nothing beat Winters not even Kanda. The exorcists stood and followed Koumi out of the cafeteria carrying their food. They went through a series of complex corridors that Lavi didn't know existed instead of going the easy way. They ended up coming through a secret door in the bookcase of Koumi's office. The generals were all there each one looked nervous or anxious about something. The science department was also there they were huddled in a corner whispering to each other.

"Were you followed?" Koumi asked sitting down at his now clean desk. Now that Lavi looked around Koumi's whole office was clean not a single paper out of place.

All of them faced Koumi and replied, "No!" Everyone except for Cross who smiled; a very rare sight to behold.

"I'm sorry guys but Allen wouldn't stop following me so I threw him off the cliff. He didn't follow me after that I think he's still climbing up," Cross said.

"How far away from my office were you when you got rid of Allen?" Koumi questioned.

"I was still outside and was nowhere near C entrance," Cross replied.

"Good," Koumi said relaxing.

"One question how many entrances you got in here?" Lavi asked taking a bite of spaghetti.

"A-G," Koumi replied simply.

"7 DOORS? WHAT THE HELL?" Lavi shouted in surprise. Everyone gasped and got ready to shut him up when Kanda elbowed him in the stomach knocking him over.

"Lavi, we don't want the whole Black Order and the next town over to know I'm a Noah," Kanda said calmly, transforming into a Noah.

"Thank you Kanda, now might I ask why you did not change out of your Noah outfit before you went around Black Order," Koumi asked.

"Well to be honest there are two answers to that question. Either I didn't feel like changing or I simply forgot the uniform had changed. Which do you prefer?" Kanda replied smirking.

"Kanda-kun this is a very serious matter!" Koumi exclaimed.

"Calm down you don't need to worry. No one even suspects I'm a Noah thanks to Bookman Jr," Kanda said taking a bite of soba.

"That's right!" Lavi said sitting up again. "I cleverly made the people think that Kanda's uniform changed colors because of a laundry accident. Also Kanda and I were talking about it loudly enough that people noticed so I made it seem like we were arguing about a joke I told!"

A tick mark appeared on Koumi's forehead as he glared at Lavi, "You've been making some pretty close calls," he ground out.

"Heh heh yeah sorry about that," Lavi replied and gulped.

"You guys need to be more careful about what you do and say around other people. Lavi you need to do your job better as well, no one most find out," Koumi ordered. An awkward silence filled the room as everyone got lost in their own thoughts.

"I can't take this anymore!" Lavi suddenly burst out unexpectedly.

"What do you mean Lavi?" Cloud Nyne asked as she stroked her monkey.

"Has anyone else noticed ever since we found out Kanda's a Noah everyone who knows has been acting strange?" Lavi said. "Koumi now has a short temper and actually does his work! Everyone is so jumpy and nervous and freaks out at the slightest noise. Everyone seems to avoid Kanda now he may be a Noah but he's still our friend!"

"I've noticed I'm contributing," Cross admitted. "I've been sober since I found out Kanda's a Noah."

"Me to," Winters said quietly. "I've been declining all challenges my subordinates have said."

"It's true the science department is afraid to send anyone out on a mission," Reever admitted. "We've noticed that Koumi has offered to do our paper work as well."

"I've been so mean to my sons and daughters!" Tiedoll burst out and he began crying on Yeegar's shoulder. Yeegar merely nodded not willing to admit his mistakes out loud. Cloud Nyne walked over to Tiedoll and hugged the crying general. Everyone could tell that Cloud Nyne agreed but she refused to tell them her mistake.

"If we keep acting different people on going to get suspicious, we don't want them to know. Not only will it endanger the exorcists but it will endanger Kanda," Lavi continued.

"Ok Lavi we'll try to act normal," Koumi replied smiling. "Now onto other matters, because Kanda is a Noah now he can't use innocence so Mugen destroyed itself. People always see Kanda with Mugen so it's weird if you don't have it. So we made a sword that looks exactly like Mugen, it even activates like innocence but that's just a green glob we put in it. You can't use your six illusions with it so try not to get into fights with Allen or anyone else. Also you two are our top non general level exorcists so it doesn't make any logical sense if you don't go on any missions. So from here on out you guys will be going on missions as a team. We'll just tell people you're our best team so you'll always go on missions together."

"You make it sound like we're a married couple," Kanda commented setting his soba bowl down.

"We could arrange that!" Koumi said jokingly. Koumi barely had time to duck when Kanda angrily threw a plate at him. Koumi turned around in time to see the plate get stuck in the wall behind him.

"If anyone makes a crack about how I look like a girl I'll rip their fucking head off!" Kanda threatened. Everyone gulped and took a few steps back not wanting to die.

"You know Kanda your glare is even scarier when you're in Noah form!" Lavi commented smiling. "Also your Noah side is a real ass most of the time." Everyone looked shocked because it didn't make sense Kanda was now technically a dangerous enemy but Lavi was acting like he still was an exorcist.

"I like him he reminds me of myself but thanks for pointing that out," Kanda replied smirking.

"Er anyway," Koumi said unsure of what to do. "65 bring me the Mugen copy!" 65 floated out of the room through another door that seemed to be in Koumi's desk. He returned a few minutes later carrying a Mugen replica. Lavi had to admit it looked exactly like the real one except him being Bookman Jr he could point out the flaws.

"Here is your weapon sir," 65 said bowing to Kanda as he handed the sword over. Kanda snatched it out of 65's hands and unsheathed it. The blade was black like the old Mugen and the silver streak appeared when Kanda activated it.

"Until we can recreate a Mugen that is exactly like the innocence one but with dark matter that is your replacement. Try to use that more than your Noah powers," Koumi explained.

"Fine then," Kanda replied. "Where's our next mission?"

**Sorry about the long wait I've been so busy! _**

**Anyway I'm glad I finally got this up I've been working on it for a while and I get distracted by my other fictions.**

**Also all the italicized words are Lavi's thoughts I'm thinking about getting Kanda's thoughts in there somewhere in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**


	4. A New Way to Kill

A New way to kill:

Lavi stood in front of the mirror examining his exorcist uniform. He sighed he wished Kanda's uniform still looked like his. He grabbed his scarf from off the back of the chair and wrapped it around his neck completing his uniform.

"Oi! Baka usagi! It's time to go or we're going to miss the fucking train!" Kanda shouted from behind the door.

"The train is fucking who now?" Lavi asked trying to piss Kanda off.

"You moron," Kanda replied kicking the door in. Lavi jumped out of the way hearing it crash into the mirror.

"That was my favorite mirror Yu-chan and you broke it. That means you get 7 years of bad luck!" Lavi teased as he strapped his hammer on.

"You're about to have 7 years of broken limbs if you don't get your happy ass moving!" Kanda threatened.

"Eeep!" Lavi squeaked and he ran past Kanda out of his bedroom.

"That's sad Lavi you just kicked out of your own room," teased Allen who just happened to be there. Allen was still on crutches and he had multiple bandages on but he seemed fine. Just then Allen fell face first as Kanda kicked him in the back of the head.

"Get your ass out of here before I hospitalize you again!"Kanda threatened lowering his foot. Allen's face went pale as he scrambled to his feet and he limped away as fast as he could go.

"Let's go," Kanda said and he began walking the other direction. Lavi stood there for a moment stunned then he shook his head and ran to catch up with Kanda. Koumi was waiting for them at the front door he was strangely holding a finder back pack phone. He nodded to both of them as they approached and held the phone out to Lavi.

"We can't let a finder find out Kanda's secret but we still need to keep in touch so you are responsible for it," Koumi explained. Lavi merely nodded and took the phone; strapping it on his back.

"Question what about the golems? They are a form of communication," Kanda asked.

"Those are easily broken and are only used for one man missions as a form of communication," Koumi said ushering them out.

Lavi wondered how the hell finders were always able to carry the phones around all the time. The damned things were heavy and big; Lavi was having trouble walking in a straight line. Kanda stopped so suddenly Lavi about ran into him; they had reach the bridge. Below them the B train which was going to take them to their mission in Egypt just started to pass under the bridge. Kanda climbed on to the railing preparing to jump and Lavi scrambled after him.

"Uh Kanda I don't want to jump, this phone is heavy so it might screw up my jump and I might miss the train and splatter on

the tracks," Lavi said over the roar of the train.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kanda grumbled. "Just jump damn it!"

"No!" Lavi said stamping his foot.

"Alright then I'll make you jump," Kanda mumbled under his breath and he shoved Lavi; Kanda jumped after him. Kanda watched as Lavi twisted in midair trying to gain some sort of control. The phone weighted him down and he fell phone first.

"YOOOOOOUUUUU AAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Lavi shouted as he fell. Kanda watched as Lavi didn't stop falling when he hit the roof. He went through it and finally stopped when he hit the train floor. Kanda continued falling himself and fell through the hole Lavi made.

"The floor is oddly squishy," Kanda commented dusting his coat.

"That's because you're standing on my stomach!" Lavi choked out from underneath Kanda's shoes.

"Oh I thought you would have moved by now," Kanda replied stepping onto the floor, the real floor.

"Normally I would have but the stupid phone made me like a turtle and I'm stuck like this," Lavi said wiggling this way and that as he tried to get up. "Help?"

"Whatever," Kanda mumbled and he kicked Lavi. Lavi rolled to the other side of the car they were on and landed on his hands.

"Hey!" Lavi started. "I said help me not kick me!"

"You're off your back aren't you?" Kanda replied. Lavi got ready to retort, stopped, looked around, and then sighed angrily.

"Shut up," Lavi mumbled much to Kanda's amusement. Just then an attendant came through the door aroused by the noise.

Seeing Kanda and Lavi he looked confused. "Stow aways?" he questioned. Then seeing the Lavi sized hole in the ceiling and gasped, "Criminals?"

"No no sir we are with the Black Order," Lavi assured and the attendant looked at the hole again. "Put that on the Black Order's tab and also can you please show us to our first class compartment?"

"Oh you are with the Black Order? Well then right this way exorcist and other guy in a funny outfit," the attendant said and he smiled. Lavi smiled back while Kanda just scowled clearly seething at being insulted. Lavi made sure to walk in front of Kanda so he could not strangle the attendant. The attendant began talking about all the luxuries of his company while Lavi merely smiled and nodded not caring in the slightest. Kanda continued to follow along venting his anger at any unlucky passenger who said hi. The attendant stopped somewhere near the front of the train and looked back at them.

"Black Order compartment," he recited opening the door. Kanda shoved his way past Lavi, stopped to give the attendant his best death glare then he stomped inside. The attendant looked at Lavi who just shrugged then the attendant walked away. Lavi walked up to the door to the compartment only for it to slam in his face. Lavi rubbed his nose where the door had skimmed it and glared at the door.

"You are carrying a phone like a finder so you get to stay outside like a finder," Kanda explained before Lavi could say a thing.

"But," Lavi started only to stop himself. "You went Noah on my ass didn't you?"

"Why yes how'd you guess?" Kanda replied in a smirking tone.

"Kanda wouldn't have bothered locking me out he would have locked me in so he could bash my brain in with the phone," Lavi said matter of factly.

"Good point," Kanda muttered from inside the compartment. Lavi stared blankly at the curtained window in front of his face waiting for Kanda to let him in. The curtain was drawn aside to reveal Kanda in Noah form staring at Lavi a smirk plastered on his face.

"Open the door," Lavi said quietly not wanting everyone else in the train to know about his problems.

"And what if I don't?" Kanda asked lazily examining a lock of hair.

"I'll enlarge my hammer and bust the door open myself," Lavi replied already grabbing for it. "Whether or not you are out of the way."

Kanda looked surprised for a second then he smirked again. "Damn Lavi I never knew you could threaten someone," he said. His face disappeared from the window and Lavi could hear the lock click. The door opened and Kanda stood there still in Noah form, smirking at Lavi. Lavi looked shocked and he ran forward into the compartment and shoved Kanda farther in.

"What the hell?" Kanda nearly shouted before Lavi kicked the door closed and quickly locked it. He looked out the window and watched a random couple pass by completely unaware of the Noah hiding from them.

"Calm down," Lavi said and he looked at Kanda anger fading from his eyes. "You can't just randomly walk around as a Noah, that'll just tell the other Noahs and Malcolm that there is a new Noah faster!"

"Lavi what you just said….made absolutely no sense," Kanda replied sitting down.

Lavi sighed and he sat down opposite Kanda, attempting to relax. "If the Noahs or Malcolm hear about screaming people at a train station, then Malcolm might think it has something to do with exorcists or Akuma. But the Noahs will know they didn't order any Akuma there and the exorcists don't normally make people scream and they would find out it's a new Noah. Both outcomes would be bad if either of them found out you were a Noah Kanda," Lavi explained.

"Ah," was Kanda's only response.

"You are not taking this seriously are you?" Lavi asked.

"Of course not," Kanda replied. "Everyone has explained the same thing over and over and it's always what if what if but none of us know! We don't know what would happen until it happens; that doesn't mean go ahead and tell Malcolm or the Noahs. But maybe when the Noahs find out they might do something in our favor. I don't know I'm just tired of everyone who knows at the Black Order insulting my family."

"_He's already starting to consider the other Noahs his family, why do I agree with this?"_

"Kanda what do you think would happen if you told Malcolm and he didn't try to kill you?" Lavi asked trying to keep the conversation going.

Kanda looked surprised for a second then he nodded. "If Malcolm doesn't immediately kill me then maybe I'll become one of those special exorcists. Like a double agent, become part of the Noah but report to Malcolm. If I go with the Noahs then maybe they will join us and ditch the Millennium Earl. Either way sounds better then totally ditching the Black Order or getting murdered by my previous comrades," Kanda explained looking solemn.

"Heh," Lavi laughed. "Even after everything they did to you and Alma you still want to be able to stay with Black Order." Kanda just bit his lip silently agreeing with the redhead. Kanda continued to look more and more angry most likely remembering his horrible childhood.

"Shutting up," Lavi said trying to get Kanda to laugh. Kanda just smiled; a real smile not a smirk.

"OMG! Kanda's smile the sign of the apocalypse!" Lavi said loudly being the comedian he really is. Kanda socked him and Lavi just laughed, happy Kanda was still here.

Just then the train came to startling stop and all the passengers flew forward out of their seats. The speakers came on as the engineer began explaining the reason for the unexpected stop.

"Sorry for the inconvenience passengers we seem to be having some technical difficulties we will be moving soon," he said concealed terror dripped from every word.

"Technical difficulties my ass," Kanda muttered getting up off the floor and opening the door. Lavi grabbed his arm stopping him and also getting up.

"Not before you get out of Noah form," Lavi said and Kanda sighed impatiently but he changed back to human form.

"Happy now?" Kanda asked and he left the compartment with Lavi following. Kanda and Lavi walked quickly through the cars heading toward the engine. When they reached said engine the door was locked and only fearful whimpering could be heard from inside.

Kanda banged on the door, "Open the god damn door!" he shouted drawing the copycat Mugen. There was a frightened squeak from the other side of the door and they heard the lock click. The door opened a crack and they could see the frightened face of the engineer, he stared at them then he looked relieved.

"Thank god the exorcists I asked for have arrived," the engineer said opening the door further and ushering them inside.

_Back at the Black Order compartment an attendant just stood there staring at the empty seats. "This is their compartment where'd they go?" he asked himself. He began searching all over not once finding the exorcists. "This could end badly," he muttered and he left the compartment._

"David told me some exorcists boarded this train, hey where's your finder?" the engineer explained.

"Well uh you see…" Lavi began unsure of what to say.

"He missed the train," Kanda said flatly. "Now why the hell did you stop the train and call for exorcists?"

The engineer's relieved grin disappeared and fear once again planted itself on his face. He pointed a shaky finger out the windshield at a level 2 Akuma that stood on the train tracks staring at them.

"Whoa," Lavi said quietly amazed by the size of the Akuma. The Akuma could be called a mammoth but that would be an understatement the thing made the biggest mammoth in the world look like a mouse. This Akuma was basically a metal Godzilla with a 2 printed on its chest; two bazookas were latched to its shoulders.

"Holy shit," Lavi said.

"Oi moron we need to destroy it now," Kanda said slapping the back of Lavi's head. Lavi rubbed his head and glared at Kanda but agreed. They rushed out of the driver's car right as the engineer fainted out of fear. Kanda jumped up on the roof of the train while Lavi ran on long side it.

"Any ideas on how to destroy it?" Lavi asked enlarging his hammer.

"Attack it with force," Kanda replied charging at the Akuma. He went for a downward slash which was went to go through its head but the copycat Mugen merely got stuck in its forehead. Kanda looked surprised for a second then he ground his teeth in frustration and leaped out of the way of the Akuma's teeth.

"News flash stupid, that's not the real Mugen!" Lavi shouted swinging his hammer at the Akuma. The thing just swatted it away with its forepaw. Lavi went flying with his hammer and landed next to Kanda a couple a feet away from the Akuma. The Akuma roared at them angered by the sudden attack.

"I thought level 2's were capable of speech," Lavi said charging again for another attack.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kanda shouted at Lavi's back.

"Figure out your Noah powers!" Lavi shouted back.

"Che," Kanda said and he began to do many movements attempting to use some sort of power.

"How's it going Yu-chan?" Lavi asked a couple of minutes later, sweat dripped from his forehead and he was panting.

"Nothing yet my inner Noah is being an ass and won't tell me," Kanda said once again spreading his hands like Tyki.

"Do think maybe it would help if you were in Noah form?" Lavi asked charging forward again.

"Yeah probably," Kanda replied going into Noah form. Kanda continued to argue with his inner Noah, while he attempted to do something to help Lavi. Lavi looked back at Kanda still struggling to use his unknown newfound powers. Because Lavi was distracted by Kanda's difficulties he did not see the Akuma swinging at him. Lavi felt the Akuma's claws strike his side knocking him to the ground and he lost his grip on his hammer. The Akuma roared again as it raised its foot getting ready to stomp on Lavi.

"Lavi! No!" Kanda shouted stretching a hand out towards him as he watched the Akuma bring his foot closer to Lavi. Suddenly a funny rumbling sound could be heard and the very earth itself around Lavi rose up and protected Lavi. The Akuma's large foot came down upon rocks instead of flesh making it jump back in pain. Lavi opened his eye just in time to see the earth fall back into place around him.

"So now Mother Nature herself is helping me?" He said confused.

"No moron that was me," Kanda said running up to him. "According to my inner Noah I can control the elements, all the elements.

"Wow that beats Tyki's butterflies that's for sure, but Wisely's still cooler," Lavi said watching Kanda levitate a rock.

"Che," was Kanda's response. "Hey does that Akuma have innocence in it?" Kanda said dropping the rock.

"That's not oh my god that is innocence! No way that's not physically possible!" Lavi said amazed.

"Earth to Baka-usagi it is possible its standing right in front of you!" Kanda retorted angrily.

"Well that explains the lack of mental ability," Lavi said contemplating. "Oh shit it's coming this way!"

"Hang on a sec," Kanda muttered and he put his hands together in front of him. Winds from different directions gathered together in front of Kanda and combined into one giant hurricane. The hurricane spun forward slamming into the Akuma knocking it backwards away from the Noah and the exorcists.

"There now go find your hammer!" Kanda ordered glaring at Lavi.

"Yes sir!" Lavi squeaked and ran off in the direction of where he thought he had seen his hammer land. Kanda smirked and began twirling his hand around in circles. Dark depressing clouds began to gather above them darkening the battle field. Lightening began to flash and thunder rumbled in long drawn out booms. The sky itself seemed ready to drop itself and the rest of the solar system on the Akuma who didn't seem to realize the danger it was in.

"Try this on for size!" Kanda muttered under his breath while throwing his hand forward. A large blue lightning bolt shot forward as well and struck the Akuma right in the chest. It roared angrily and tried to swipe at the lightning only to cause itself more pain.

"That wasn't enough? Don't worry little Akuma I'll just have to give you more!" Kanda said in a mocking tone. More lightning bolts came out of the sky and struck the Akuma in multiple different places. The Akuma shrieked and attempted to run out of the line of fire.

"Get your ass back here!" Kanda shouted and he stomped his foot. A ripple passed through the ground beginning from Kanda's foot and rocks pulled themselves out of the ground and encased the Akuma's feet. This action cut off all sense of movement for the Akuma and any escape. By now Lavi had found his hammer wedged between two rocks and had made his way back over to Kanda. Once again he was distracted but this time by the death storm that Kanda was inflicting on the Akuma.

"On second thought on coolest power with the Noahs I'd have to say Kanda and Wisely are equal," Lavi mumbled.

Kanda was having a lot of fun but the only issue was that his inner Noah was completely sadistic. So Kanda wasn't killing that Akuma he was torturing him and enjoying it which bothered him greatly.

"Is it just me or are all Noahs sadistic little bastards?" Kanda asked himself. His inner Noah answered him with a very evil and sadistic grin. "I'm going to take that as a yes." The Akuma stopped trying to break its feet free and pointed both its guns at Kanda.

"Not going to work," Kanda said sadistically and the earth around him rose up and protected him. An onslaught of bullets never met their intended target because every time one side got worn down it would be replaced with more rocks. It was as if the earth moved on its own and it wasn't being controlled by the Noah of Pride. The Akuma stopped shooting long enough to see he could harm the strange exorcist so he turned his guns toward the dumbstruck redheaded one that could not control elements. Lavi gulped in fear there was no way he could dodge that many bullets especially being as big as they were. Strangely the Akuma only shot two most likely because it believed it could actually hit Lavi and kill him with only two. Lavi felt lucky but only for a fraction of a second for he could not run his feet would not move. Lavi was frozen in fear for some odd reason. Afraid of what is the question though whether it be the big ass bullets heading straight toward him or the power that Kanda possessed. It didn't matter to Lavi right now, what mattered was him moving his happy ass out of the way so he didn't die. Just then two identical lightning bolts snaked out of the black clouds. They crisscrossed each other and struck the oncoming bullets creating a huge explosion that engulfed the Akuma in a cloud of smoke. All of this danced in the reflective surface of the emerald green orb that is Lavi's fearful eye.

"That's twice now I've had to save your ass from certain death," Kanda commented landing next to Lavi.

"That was you Kanda? You did that to the bullets?" Lavi asked still dumbstruck.

"Duh I just told you I did, that and I made sure the smoke surrounded the Akuma so he can't keep shooting at you," Kanda explained.

"Holy shit Yu-chan when did you learn to make plans that actually work?" Lavi asked regaining his composure.

"When I became a Noah," Kanda said simply. "Now stay out of my way so I can finish this." Kanda moved his hands around in odd ways and the smoke from the explosion began to move in odd ways. The smoke seemed to center itself at 4 points and when you could see the Akuma again Lavi could see it couldn't move. The smoke had curled itself around its wrists, ankles and its neck preventing it from moving at all. Kanda smirked sadistically which scared Lavi because honestly a sadistic smirk did not belong on Kanda's face. A sharpie mustache maybe but not a sadistic smirk it made Kanda look evil. Kanda stopped arranging the smoke and held out his hand again palm first. Beautiful flames of every color flowed out his palm and curled into two sizzling bullets that shot forward. Both bullets struck the guns on the Akuma's shoulders sending a shower of sparks and pieces of charred metal flying. The Akuma seemed to scream in pain and fear; it probably knew now that it was going to die a slow and painful death. Its shoulders smoldering, all appendages rendered useless and no way to run away the Akuma was finished but Kanda was still playing with it. He made it rain basketball sized pieces of rock hard hail which struck the Akuma at blinding speed. Multiple dents appeared on its large body some were holes which gushed poisonous blood that spilled into a large puddle around its feet.

Lavi watched this revolting spectacle in utter horror; this was just one of the things that proved Kanda truly was a Noah. Lavi watched as the Akuma turned its head just enough it could stare at Lavi. But the emotions that flowed from these eyes was not anger or hatred but fear and desperation. The Akuma was asking Lavi for help. Lavi gasped never before had an Akuma showed any signs of those kinds of emotions, but now when one finally did Lavi felt truly sorry for it. Not sorry for the trapped soul inside but truly sorry for the actual machine standing before him.

"STOP KANDA! STOP TORTURING IT AND JUST END ITS PAIN!" Lavi shouted unable to look into those eyes, those oddly human like eyes any longer.

"Fine," Kanda muttered and waved his hand again. The wind itself seemed to turn into a blade and cut off the suffering Akuma's head. Lavi sighed heavily it was over finally and he watched as a glowing green orb that was innocence fell to the ground.

Kanda's face contorted into that of exhaustion and he fell over. Lavi ran over to him fear echoed in every step and he turned Kanda over. Kanda looked at him and whispered lightly almost too lightly for Lavi to hear, "Over….use….of…powers….must…regain…energy," he stammered and he fell unconscious.

"Well that's what you get for torturing the poor Akuma," Lavi mumbled in a fake motherly tone in attempt at humor. He left Kanda there for a second and walked over to the ashes of the Akuma that surrounded the innocence like an altar. The wind that seemed so deadly before blew about him, scooping up the ashes and carrying them away to an unknown place. Lavi watched the ashes slowly drift away on the evening breeze and whispered, "I'm sorry." Lavi picked up the innocence and stuck it in his pocket then walked back over to Kanda. Lavi gasped as he noticed something he didn't before; when Kanda had over used his power he had severely wounded himself. Lavi flung the finder phone off and opened it hoping to find something to help. (Blee! The backpacks cannot just be phones they probably open up!) Inside amazingly was a whole freaking hospital, literally. On top of bandages, and pain relievers, there was shots, breathing masks, blood transfusion bags, blood and just about every other medical thing known to man. Lavi was surprised there wasn't a rolled up doctor in there.

"Holy crap no wonder the damn things heavy!" Lavi exclaimed looking at all the stuff. He began to doctor his friend not knowing if his lotus still worked. But before Lavi could even stitch up the biggest slash it began stitching up itself. Lavi watched as the wounds that had seemed so life threatening before closed themselves up at a blinding speed.

"Taking into account everything that has happened today that has to be the weirdest thing I have ever seen," Lavi said packing up the hospital. Kanda was still sleeping but he looked more peaceful now without millions of wounds damaging his body. He wrapped a single bandage around his forehead because apparently when Kanda got knocked the fuck out man in Noah form he stayed that way. He put his hood up then picked up Kanda and put him on his back leaving the phone behind. Oddly the train was still there probably as a thank you.

"_We may have not gone to our destination but we still destroyed the Akuma and we got innocence so everything will be alright, right?"_

I wrote this as fast as I could on a request from a review, anyway this one is kind of long but it's omega interesting because you find out Kanda's Noah powers! BLEE! BLEE!

No this is not a yaoi pairing sorry no sexual things intended. Sorry for all you LaviYu fans out there!

Don't murder me if you don't like it but please review it is greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

_Runs off screaming Blee_


	5. Complications

Complications:

Lavi slowly trudged through the newly fallen snow with an unconscious Kanda on his back.

"_Snow? At this time of the year?"_

As Lavi looked around the snow began falling harder and in larger clumps completely covering the battle field.

"Of course I guess because Kanda controls the elements it allows him to control snow and ice as well. I'm going to guess it snows after every time Kanda fights to cover up evidence. After all if anyone were to find dead bodies now they would think they died in this snow storm instead of being killed by a Noah," Lavi explained to himself. "Nice cover up Noah of Pride," he said looking over his shoulder at Kanda. Kanda merely grumbled and turned his head the other way.

"Ok then moving on," Lavi said and he picked up speed in the growing blizzard. Lavi reached the train right as the wind picked up and began to blow snow back up into the air. Next thing Lavi knew 3 different attendants and the engineer were helping Lavi and Kanda back onto the train and to the engine car. Once there the attendants and the engineer began clapping and cheering.

"Thank you so much for saving all our lives exorcists!" one of the attendants exclaimed.

"Yes I'm glad we're all safe now," another replied.

"Is your friend ok exorcist?" the third one asked looking worried. All four of them started to ask questions and one ran off to get medical equipment.

"He's fine he just over exerted himself and needs to sleep," Lavi assured and they calmed down.

"That's good to hear, I'm glad you killed that Akuma though," the engineer said while attendant # 1 offered Lavi a chair. Attendant # 2 had obviously contacted # 3 and told him medical supplies were not needed and instead brought back a cot for Kanda. Attendant #'s 2 and 3 helped Lavi make Kanda comfortable while #1 made tea.

"Question engineer," Lavi said sipping his tea.

"Yeah what is it?" the engineer asked.

"Why have you not started up the train and got moving?" Lavi questioned taking another sip of tea. The engineer nervously sipped his tea a hesitation before answering.

"Well you see when you guys were fighting something hit the engine making it explode so we can't go anywhere. Luckily the explosion was small and no one was injured," the engineer explained. "The good news is that we have enough food to feed the passengers till the new train comes and we can keep everyone warm!"

"Wait a minute, when is this new train going to get here?" Lavi asked already dreading the worst.

"If we're lucky and this blizzard eases up it'll be here tomorrow. But if this blizzard stays the same or gets worse we can't expect it till next week. Even so at least we know that help is on the way," the engineer said. Lavi groaned because honestly the blizzard was getting worse you could already see the snow level rising up to the windows.

"_This is bad, I mean it's not that I mind staying on a train for a few days but Kanda does. The last thing we need is Kanda losing his temper and going Noah ape shit on all the passengers. We have to get back to the Black Order, more the passenger's sake then ours!"_

"I'll be seeing you then," Lavi said getting up and picking up Kanda.

"What?" the engineer asked.

"We have to get back to the Black Order now we can't wait from the other train," Lavi explained. "Oi # 2 help me with my friend!" # 2 held Kanda on Lavi's back while Lavi used his scarf to tie Kanda securely on.

"You can't just run around out in a blizzard! You'll both die!" the engineer exclaimed.

"Which is why I don't plan on running I plan on flying sort of," Lavi replied and he opened the door. Lavi did not expect the snow to already be covering the bridge connecting the two cars, but it didn't matter now. He climbed up the ladder next to the door and clambered on to the roof. He hopped to the next car and began running the snow continued to blind him. Lavi continued to jump from car to car until he reached the last car where he stopped and pulled out his hammer.

"Mann," Lavi commanded and the hammer grew bigger. He placed the head on the ground and pointed the handle in the direction he hoped the Black Order was. "Shin," Lavi muttered and the handle extended taking Lavi with it. The train disappeared from view in a few seconds and Lavi was surrounded by swirling snow. He grasped the handle tighter and changed direction so he was going sideways instead of up. He went about 5 miles before the blizzard just ended; it just flat out ended. Lavi lowered himself to the ground and called his hammer back. He examined the area where June grass met snow; it was like a wall of blizzard that just ended right there.

"Very weird but none the less interesting," Lavi said. "Ok so Noah of Pride can control the elements and after every battle a large snowstorm erupts destroying all evidence. The snowstorm extends to a 5 mile radius around the battle field then completely stops. Not a single snow flake goes past the 5 mile radius and the weather of that particular area continues on normally," Lavi stated as he wrote down all the facts in a mini notebook he pulled out of nowhere. "Ok onward to Black Order!"

Lavi extended his hammer once more and continued flying towards Black Order the direction definite. It took about 3 hours before Lavi spotted the highest tower of the Black Order and he breathed a sigh of relief. Another 5 minutes passed before Lavi landed at the Black Order gates which were surprisingly open. Before Lavi knew what was happening Lenalee and Allen came running out, relief and signs of worry on their faces. Lavi smiled as they approached glad to see friendly faces once more.

"Lavi let me help you with Kanda, we need to get him to the hospital wing," Lenalee said making a move to help.

"No need neither of us is hurt, Kanda's just exhausted and needs to sleep. He over used his powers," Lavi assured.

"Well we can still carry him for you, you look exhausted to," Lenalee replied and Allen nodded in agreement. As soon as Lavi untied his scarf and Lenalee and Allen pulled Kanda off his back they gasped and nearly dropped him. The bandage that was supposed to be covering the crosses had disappeared and both Lenalee and Allen were staring at it with blank faces.

"Is that the….." Allen stammered.

"Yes it is now don't scream and don't go tell anybody," Lavi ordered. "We must get him to Koumi's office without anyone else finding out. All questions will be answered then now let's go." Lenalee and Allen both looked stunned for a moment then they nodded and positioned themselves so they could support Kanda but his head would be down. Lavi put his hood down and they started moving. They walked surprisingly quickly and reached Koumi's office without anyone noticing anything or asking questions.

"What the hell….." Koumi started before he saw Allen and Lenalee. "What uh damn, ok what are they doing here?"

"Good question, well you see I found out that when Kanda gets knocked out in Noah form he stays that way. Because of that when we got back Lenalee and Allen saw the stigmata. It was covered but the blizzard must have blown the bandage covering it away," Lavi explained while Allen and Lenalee laid Kanda down on a bed of papers.

"Ok then now would you mind telling me how he got knocked out in the first place?" Koumi asked.

"Wait a second how long have you guys known about this?" Allen asked interrupting the conversation.

"About three days now," Cross said from the corner. That's when Allen and Lenalee realized that all the generals were here.

"You guys all knew about this? When did this happen? Why were you keeping it a secret?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes we know about this, it happened on Lavi and Kanda's last mission. We were keeping it a secret because we didn't want to scare you guys and alert Malcolm," Cloud Nyne replied.

All of your questions answered? Ok then now Lavi would you mind telling us what the hell happened?" Winters asked.

"Wow that's the most I've heard you say ever," Cloud Nyne said.

"That's the first time I've ever heard him speak!" Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee exclaimed together.

"Ok ok it's a miracle that Winters spoke now can we please get on with the explaining?" Koumi asked agitated.

Lavi nodded and began the story, a very long detailed story that took 3 hours to tell. Lavi left out one part though the Akuma displaying human emotions because it still bothered him.

"So you're telling me that Kanda can control the elements, all of the elements?" Koumi asked after the explanation.

"Yes and to a scary extent as well, when Kanda is fighting as a Noah he is someone else someone deadly and murderous," Lavi replied a frightened under tone hidden in those last few words.

"Alright to the matter of two more people knowing," Koumi said and every turned towards Allen and Lenalee. The tone of the atmosphere turned to that of a bunch of mad scientists examining their newest test subjects. The mad scientists being everyone else while the test subjects were Allen and Lenalee.

"You are not to tell anyone of this matter absolutely no one must know," Koumi whispered dangerously. Allen edged away from him towards the door and Winters moved to block it. An awkward silence filled the air and nobody moved nobody seemed to even breathe.

The silence was broken by a smart ass question from Kanda. "Anyone ever seem to notice that we end up in this room a lot?" he asked sitting up. Everyone just looked at him with a very stupid look except for Winters whose mask hid his face.

"Oh hey Kanda you feel better now?" Lavi asked immediately happy.

"I'm fine Baka just needed to sleep," Kanda replied standing up. "What the hell are those two doing here?" he said angrily noticing Lenalee and Allen staring at him.

"Oh uh well they kind of found out," Lavi explained looking guilty.

"Lovely now we got more morons who know my secret. Now let's go tell the Asian Branch and the North American Base as well," Kanda retorted in a smart ass tone.

"Ok ok everyone calm down we do not need anyone else finding out. We also do not need Mr. Noah over there ripping everyone to shreds either. Now we all know the rules, do not tell anyone about this absolutely no one must find out got it?" Koumi said.

"I can't guarantee that I won't rip anyone to shreds," Kanda replied smirking.

"Just the finders please," Lavi said.

"Fine finders and Allen," Kanda replied and Allen turned pale.

"Only if you beat him within an inch of his life," was Lavi's reply.

"Deal," Kanda said and they shook hands like it was a professional decision much to everyone's dismay.

"But but but you can't just," Koumi stuttered not wanting an out of commission exorcist.

"No buts you can actually count your selves lucky at least now only useless finders will die instead of the whole freaking Black Order," Lavi pointed out before Koumi could finish his complaint.

"Uh, good point. Well anyway everyone back to your regular lives and no telling!" Koumi ordered and everyone hurriedly left the room thru different exits.

Kanda and Lavi had taken the main door and were headed toward the cafeteria when Kanda started to look troubled.

"You know I have a bad feeling about Allen and Lenalee knowing about this "little" problem. I mean Lenalee's fine I don't expect her to blab but the bean sprout is not to be trusted," Kanda said after a couple minutes.

"You're right I'll have to keep an eye on him," Lavi replied.

"I have a feeling this whole mess is about to get really fucked up," Kanda said to no one in particular.


	6. Traitor

Traitor:

"Ok if someone does not get me my soba in the next five fucking seconds I'm going to murder all you bastards!" Kanda shouted angrily to everyone in the cafeteria. Lavi and Kanda had come to the cafeteria after the Koumi's office incident and the person in front of them had got the last of the soba. Now Kanda was getting ready to fling a freaking tsunami at everyone while Lavi desperately tried to calm him down; but Lavi was losing his patience as well.

_"This is bad really bad if I don't do something they're all going to find out that Kanda's a Noah! Think! Think! Think! Damn it my mind is empty great time to be stupid!"_

Kanda's temper was rising and no one was taking him seriously because he didn't have Mugen which was pissing him off even more. What they didn't know is that he could probably kill all of them at once in 2.5 seconds. Lavi's patience snapped and he stepped in front of Kanda while drawing out his hammer.

"Here's the deal if you guys don't give Yu his soba I'm going to crush you all with my hammer!" He shouted threateningly while his hammer got bigger and bigger. You could visibly see and hear the room go completely and deathly silent it was not natural for Lavi to threaten them especially with death. The silence was broken by the frightened whimpers of the guy who had taken the last of the soba as he scurried up to them. He bowed before them while handing the tray with soba on it to Kanda with shaking hands. Kanda snatched it out of his hands and turned around and stalked off in the direction of the doors. Lavi looked down at the finder who still kneeled there like a moron. He "che'd" much like Kanda, shrunk his hammer, and followed Kanda. Once outside Lavi sighed heavily and Kanda smirked.

"You are becoming more like me Bookman Jr," Kanda commented and he took a bite of soba.

"I am not!" Lavi retorted.

"Sure you are if you never met me you never would have threatened anyone like that let alone a whole room of people. I have taught you well," Kanda pointed out in a smirking tone.

"I uh damn it Yu you made me an asshole you little shit," Lavi replied looking upset.

"Now you even cuss like me," Kanda said taking another bite of soba.

"Enough already geez you don't have to tell the whole Black Order!" Lavi replied throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Hey bonehead don't you have a report to fill out for your master?" Kanda asked.

"Oh shit thanks for reminding me Kanda! I'll see you later," Lavi called over his shoulder as he ran off.

"Alrighty then back to my soba," Kanda mumbled and he jumped up onto the roof and jumped on to the highest spire.

"Peace and quiet perfect place to eat soba," Kanda commented to himself. He ate the soba silently his mind more interested in other things. Thoughts of what would happen if he joined the Noah or if he did this that or the other thing spun around in his brain. Kanda looked down at the empty tray sitting next to him and he raised his hand, wind currents surrounded his hand and spun slowly around it. He pointed at the tray and the wind currents seeped underneath the tray and picked it up. Kanda moved his hand and pointed toward an unsuspecting finder who happened to be standing there. The tray soared towards the finder at blinding speed then stopped a few inches above the finder's head. Kanda dropped his hand and the tray dropped itself on the finder knocking him over.

"What the hell?" the finder exclaimed and Kanda laughed.

"Ok I admit it pranks are pretty funny," Kanda admitted. Just then he stopped laughing and his face turned serious and he looked off in a random direction. A dust cloud was coming towards them and as far as Kanda could tell it was the North American base with every last fucking exorcist they had.

"Someone squealed," Kanda muttered and he jumped off the spire. He landed next to the finder who squeaked and jumped away from him.

"Master Kanda I'm so sorry for disturbing you!' He choked out.

"Forget that go alert all the exorcists expect for Lenalee and Allen; the North American Base is on its way," Kanda ordered and the finder got up quickly and ran off. Kanda ran off in the opposite direction and headed toward Koumi's office, the golem that always stayed on his shoulder under his coat fluttered out.

"Alert all the generals and science department and tell them there is an emergency meeting in order. Oh and tell Allen and Lenalee as well everyone who knows needs to be there," Kanda instructed the golem and it beeped. By the time Kanda got there everyone he had asked for was there and waiting, all of them were nervous.

"What's this all about Kanda?" Koumi asked.

"Someone squealed the North American Base is almost here and I don't think they're coming for a fucking tea party!" Kanda nearly shouted his temper was reaching a boiling point.

"WHAT?" Everyone else shouted in unison.

"You've got to be kidding me! Had could anyone be stupid enough to tell the North American base? We don't have enough men to fight them off!" Cross said angrily and he pulled out Judgment.

"Think about it anyone who knew in the first place would have told the next day but when someone did tell it was after two more people found out. That narrows it down to two people, Lenalee and Allen," Kanda pointed out and everyone turned to look at the two exorcists.

"My dear Lenalee would never betray me!" Koumi squealed and he hugged Lenalee.

"Nii-san," Lenalee sighed and she attempted to shove him off. "But it was not me I did not tell them I have no reason to. Provided having a Noah hide among us is not the safest solution but that Noah is someone I know I can trust." She then turned and smiled at Kanda a friendly smile that meant I still think of you as a friend. Kanda merely "che'd" not enjoying all the lovey-dovey feelings directed at him.

"Now Allen in what universe would you think it was smart to tell the North American Base?" Kanda asked as his skin darkened and the stigmata etched itself across his forehead.

"Uh what makes you think I told them?" he stammered fear painted itself on his face.

"Because bean sprout you're a squealer and I know Lenalee didn't do it and no one else did it. They knew the consequences and if they did then you should know them as well," Kanda replied calmly as if it was a normal day and they weren't about to all be accused of being traitors.

"Ok you caught me, I squealed. Yeah it may have seemed stupid but it's not it has to be the best decision I've ever made. You see because Kanda's a Noah he could be telling the Earl all our weaknesses and secrets. We can't trust him and because I knew he was powerful I called the North American Base and told them so they could help us. It was the right decision," Allen explained to the ceiling unable to look at any of them.

"Did it ever go thru your puny little brain that they might now consider us traitors?" Cross asked angrily. "You damn shit head just gave us all a fucking death wish! You better hope one of them kills you because if they don't I will!" With that the generals left the room the science department followed closely behind. Kanda left last glaring at Allen so fiercely it seemed he would kill him by just looking at him. Allen and Lenalee were the last ones to leave and Allen looked at Lenalee. Tears ran down her face and she looked disappointed.

"What have you done Allen?" Lenalee choked out and she ran out of the room.

"I don't know any more," Allen muttered and he followed more slowly.

Meanwhile Lavi had just finished his report for Bookman when he got kicked in the head by none other than Bookman himself.

"This is not the time to be writing reports Lavi we are under attack by the North American Base!" Bookman nearly shouted. "Do you happen to know why our allies are attacking us?"

"Well you see Kanda became a Noah and someone apparently squealed and now we are all probably considered traitors for hiding a Noah!" Lavi explained quickly while he picked up Bookman and ran out the door.

"Ah well that explains a lot now would put me down baka?" Bookman ordered and Lavi dropped him. They continued to argue till they reached the battle field which just so happened to be the huge wide open space between Black Order and the next town over. Everyone in the Black Order besides the ones who couldn't fight were already there waiting. Lavi scanned the crowd for Kanda and spotted him standing next to Koumi in Noah form at the front. He ran through the itty bitty crowd that was all the exorcists Black Order had and stopped next to Kanda.

"Yu what the hell are you doing?" Lavi panted while he watched the oncoming army.

"What's it look like? I'm preparing for battle," Kanda replied simply.

"I know that but if you stand around in Noah form they'll instantly know you are a Noah. If we act natural then we can still blow it off as one of my pranks," Lavi explained and he looked at Koumi.

"That might actually work," Koumi said and Kanda turned back into a human.

"If this doesn't work we're going to have an all out war with our allies," Kanda said quietly. No one replied for there was nothing left to say but they all silently agreed.

**YAY! I finally finished chapter six and I made it a major cliff hanger! I'm so happy! Sorry it's a little short though I did the best I could. Anyway Lavi is staring to get traits from Kanda and Kanda's staring to get traits from Lavi what fun. Oh by the way if you want something to specifically happen in the next chapter please tell me I would love to write it for those who like this story!**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**Please Review! ^_^**


	7. Jokes

Jokes

"Ok tell me again why I'm in a fucking dress?" Kanda nearly shouted his temper at a boiling point. The North American Base was close enough you could distinguish exorcist from exorcist.

"Do I have to explain it to you again? God damn Yu ok pay attention this time instead of thinking about the most painful ways you can kill me. We are basically trying to pull the phone call that Allen made off as a prank. So we are pretending today is basically like an April fool's day in the middle of July, just something to entertain us. If everyone participates then it should work and no one gets hurt or killed," Lavi explained while Koumi drew on Lavi's face with a black marker.

"Then that's why everyone is being complete idiots right now," Kanda concluded. He was in fact right everyone was going pretty far on this lie; most of them didn't know why they were doing it in the first place.

"Eh? Looks like they're almost here let's go meet them Kanda, Lavi," Koumi said and the three headed toward the oncoming army. Instead of the North American Base storming the Black Order they met half way with 3 people who looked like they came out of a joke store. All the exorcists in the army stood dumbstruck as they stared at their supposed enemy till Malcolm himself strode forward. He stopped in front of Koumi and seemed to assess all three of them obviously disapproving.

"Welcome to Black Order Malcolm can I offer any refreshments to your group?" Koumi asked before Malcolm could speak.

"This is strictly business Supervisor Koumi, we got a call from a mister Allen Walker stating that Kanda Yu is now a Noah. We have come to exterminate the new Noah," Malcolm replied while eyeing Kanda who glared back. Koumi and Lavi looked confused for a minute; they looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. Now it was Malcolm's turn to look confused he thought of a new Noah as a serious matter not something to joke about.

"Oh you fell for it!" Lavi said pointing at Malcolm. "Let me explain you see we were getting bored so we decided to have a April Fool's day in the middle of July. One of Allen's pranks was to call you guys and say one of our exorcists is a Noah and you fell for it!"

"You're telling me that this whole thing was a prank?" Malcolm asked a little embarrassed.

"Yes you see mostly everybody has been pranking Kanda; the laundry accident with his exorcist coat (one tick mark on Kanda's forehead), the dress (another tick mark), his missing innocence weapon (third tick mark). It seems to be prank Kanda day," Koumi said as Kanda's temper reached a boiling point. "I think Lavi was planning to put his hair in a mohawk!" That was it Kanda's patience had snapped; the dress began to burn around him revealing his exorcist coat that was his Noah uniform. His skin darkened and the stigmata etched itself across his forehead and he flung himself sideways so he could face all of them; North American and Black Order. Everyone stood there staring at the Noah of Pride who they thought had once been Kanda. The silence lasted for only a second before the North American base exorcists charged screaming battle cries. It only took about a fourth of their solders from the North American base to realize a huge fissure had opened up right in front of them. Kanda stood on the other side of it smirking with his hand raised towards them.

"I wouldn't go near me if I were you," he said evilly. The fissure in fact surrounded the entire army; they could not escape or attack they were trapped. The Black Order stared at the fissure in horror all of them wondering the same thing; _what was this Noah's power? _

Nobody moved nobody seemed to breath, Kanda looked bored so he turned toward Black Order. He raised his hand again and visible wind currents soared toward them; but unusually it just felt like a light breeze and passed them. They turned around to watch the currents soar towards Black Order instead of the people. The currents disappeared through the windows and all was quiet for a few seconds. Then an earsplitting scream was heard as the currents reappeared carrying s screaming struggling Allen. He swept by the Black Order exorcists and scientists quickly not allowing anyone enough time to grab him; the strong winds followed afterward pushing everyone forward. Allen stopped a few feet from Kanda who pulled the most sadistic smirk known to man and everyone had to look away.

"You didn't think I'd let you off easy did you?" Kanda asked as his closed his hand. Allen seemed to be crushed as the wind currents tightened around him.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I just didn't want to die!" Allen squeaked pitifully.

"You don't want to die do you? Hahahahahahahah!" Kanda laughed sadistically scaring everybody shitless. "You are going to die whether you told or not! You want to know why you are going to die Moyashi? It's because I absolutely hate you! Now that I'm a Noah I can kill you without anyone getting in my way and I'm going to enjoy doing so. Oh and one more thing it won't be a quick and painless death either it's going to be slow and painful and I'm going to torture you first."

Kanda lowered his hand quickly slamming Allen into the earth painfully. Rock shackles erupted out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Allen's wrists, ankles, and neck rendering him immobile. That was when the Black Order exorcists finally broke their horror stupor and charged. One thought ranged through their heads now; _Kanda was no longer their friend, he was an enemy and he was going to kill one of their men._

Kanda smirked and raised his hand toward them and a wall of ice suddenly surrounded the exorcists encasing the front line making movement from the waist down impossible. Scientists and exorcists alike struggled and beat at the ice to no avail. Even with innocence activated they could hardly make a dent and if they did it immediately repaired itself. In the middle of all this not trapped by the fissure nor blocked by a wall of ice in fact resting in between the two completely unharmed kneeled Lavi. He had fallen to his knees from surprise when Kanda's patience had snapped and he was still surprised. Kanda had not hurt him at all not even a little scratch in fact Lavi had noticed that Kanda had purposely made the fissure and the ice stop before it reached him. Lenalee's scream awoke Lavi from his thoughts as her fear stricken no echoed around the battle field. She of all people loved Allen the most and could not stand watching him die let alone by one of her former allies.

"Kanda please don't kill him, I...I love him!" Lenalee choked out as tears ran down her face.

"You've got to be kidding me all of you should count your selves lucky that I'm not going to kill you. Then again you don't know if I will or not," Kanda shouted back. Lenalee looked extremely surprised then she did something that no one would think she of all people would do. She activated her innocence flew up over the ice and charged toward Kanda, the intent to kill him raged in her eyes.

"That won't work," Kanda said mockingly and raised his hand. Lightning struck down from dark clouds that had quickly formed above the battle field and made an electric cage like structure around Lenalee. Not stopping fast enough Lenalee rammed the east wall of the cage and got electrocuted burning her hands and arms.

"LLLEEENNNAAALLLEEEEEEE!" Koumi shouted in horror. Lenalee deactivated her innocence and slowly drifted toward the floor of the cage which was not electric. "Koumerin 6 rescue Lenalee and kill the Noah!" Another robot built by Koumi came soaring out of Black Order; it looked like a robotic gorilla. It landed in front of the Black Order exorcists and started running towards Kanda and the trapped Lenalee.

"Idiotic morons," Kanda said getting annoyed with pitiful attempts. He raised his hand and the ground opened up and rose creating a live volcano instantly. The Koumerin fell over the lip of the volcano and fell in; everyone gasped. The Koumerin began to fly out of the volcano much to the relief of everyone and the annoyance of Kanda.

"Get your metallic ass back here!" Kanda hissed through his teeth. The lava rose out of the volcano in the shape of a hand that snaked through the sky at blinding speeds toward the Koumerin. It instantly caught up with it and grabbed the robot and dragged it back to the volcano; the Koumerin struggled greatly. The lava hand disappeared back into the volcano taking the Koumerin with it and the volcano lowered itself back into the ground, becoming a hole in the ground. Suddenly the hand of Koumerin 6 appeared on the edge of the hole as it attempted to get out.

"Too late you stupid monkey….die!" Kanda shouted and now everybody knew what Lavi meant when he said Kanda was a different person in Noah form. The hole closed up quickly cutting the fingers off of Koumerin 6 and leaving no sign behind that indicated their ever was anything there.

"Now then where was I before I was rudely interrupted by a love sick teenager and a giant monkey? Oh yeah the torture of my most hated enemy Moyashi," Kanda said coolly. "Oh you can have her back, though she stays in the cage till Allen is dead." Kanda then raised his hand and the cage containing Lenalee drifted over the ice wall and landed in the midst of the Black Order exorcists; all the while Lenalee glared at Kanda with hatred.

"NOW!" Malcolm shouted and the exorcists with long range weapons on his side shot at Kanda. Kanda looked surprised for a second then he laughed; a sound that belonged to an insane person.

"You guys are pitiful you know that?" Kanda said calmly as the missiles, arrows and bullets disintegrated as they got within five feet of him. "I remember the last time I awoke about a millennium ago about the time us Noahs came here. I believe it was time when your great grandfather ruled the North American base Malcolm, and I brutally murdered him. Sadly your damned grandfather killed me right afterward and the North American Base nearly became extinct because of my family's rage. This time though now that I'm back the North American base will soon become a legend that no longer protects this world. Now back to the torture, ready to go through the most painful moments of your life?" Kanda made some complex signs with his hands and water appeared around him. The water froze instantly to chunks of ice which shaped themselves into exotic daggers and knives of all sorts. Kanda looked at his creation and picked a particular dagger that looked delicate and easily breakable.

"This is a certain kind of knife is made specifically to cut open the stomachs of humans," Kanda explained much like a teacher. "In the past this knife was used as a torture tool for rituals. They would cut open the body and pull out the victim's intestines while they are still conscious. If they did it right the victim would still be alive, here let me demonstrate the technique." Kanda walked up to Allen and raised the earth underneath him making a table like structure. He placed the knife right below the ribs and slowly pushed it in. The blade slid through Allen's skin like butter and a square shape drew itself on Allen's skin blood began to slowly trickle out from the incision. Kanda stuck the knife at the top of the square and jerked it downward; a flap of Allen's skin easily came off and landed on the makeshift table. That's when the pain came and Allen screamed; everyone could not stand the revolting spectacle but no one could tear their eyes away.

"Delayed reaction is expected because of this knife; this knife is so delicate when it cuts the victim does not feel pain until after the skin has been taken off. Therefore the victim is not screaming when the "doctor" is working," Kanda said a sadistic smile plastered itself upon his lips. "Now time to take out the intestines, now notice the victim is still awake." Kanda flung the small dagger he had been working with back into the air and selected another; a larger one with a very weird serrated blade.

"This one ladies and gentle men is a very particular knife; the blade as you can see is different from any regular knife." Kanda said enjoying the look of horror on everyone's faces. "Each dip in the blade allows something roundish to wrap around it without cutting the object. This knife is used to grab the intestines and pull them out of the victim's body without cutting anything open. The cool thing is though that the whole process is extremely painful for the victim." Kanda placed the knife inside of Allen's open wound and began twirling the knife causing Allen to scream over and over again. He withdrew the knife revealing both the large intestine and the small wrapped neatly around the knife with some of the small intestine leading back into Allen's body.

"See? Nothing is cut and he's still alive and fine yet he is in a lot a pain hence his annoying screaming," Kanda said a bit of an edge in his tone. "Now time to sew it all up and move on to other forms of torture; something more interesting and fun." He flung the serrated dagger back into the air with its brother's and all the daggers melted turning into water and splashing all over the ground. Kanda walked over to the other side of Allen and picked up the discarded skin that once covered Allen's lower torso. Kanda simply slapped it back over the hole awarding another painful howl from Allen; he didn't bother sewing it up. Kanda walked forward a bit and stopped in front of Allen's left hand; he seemed to be examining it. Then ten more rock shackles pulled themselves out of the earth and wrapped themselves around Allen's fingers on both hands in between the bottom joints. Kanda seemed surprised for a second as if he had thought of something then he smirked; his lips started to move into silent words. Lavi's deduction he was most likely talking with Wisely the fifth disciple in his head. Everyone then jumped as the third disciple Tyki Mikk came slowly out of the floor next Kanda; he came half way out of the ground before stopping.

"Wisely told me you wanted this?" Tyki said and he pulled his hand up out of the ground revealing a strange looking machine in his grasp.

"Thank you Joyd," Kanda said as he took the machine from Tyki.

"No problem Pride it's nice to have you alive again," was Tyki's response and he disappeared back into the floor.

"Alright now onto the more painful torture methods," Kanda said as he placed the contraption on the table. "This ladies and gentlemen is a very special machine, no motors, no cords but it can inflict excruciating pain. This machine is used to rip the finger nails off a person's hand, observe." Kanda placed the machine next to Allen's hand and placed Allen's pinky finger in the slot. He raised his hand, turned toward the watching crowd, smirked, and slammed his hand down on the lever. A sickening ripping sound met everyone's ears as thin bone was violently torn from sensitive flesh. A small squirt of blood and Allen screamed, the pain had gotten the better of him and he began to struggle against the rock shackles.

"Simple-minded fool," Kanda muttered darkly and he raised his hand toward Allen. The shackle around Allen's neck began to tighten cutting the scream short and choking him.

"I've got half a mind to pull that piece of rock through your throat if you don't shut your mouth!" Kanda threatened his voice like crystal daggers. Allen stopped moving instantly and his face grew whiter than it had been; his eyes were no longer focused on anything he was losing his mind.

"Now then to continue," Kanda continued his voice suddenly light again. The process with the pinky finger was repeated again and again with all ten fingers. With each slam of the lever everyone would flinch; first slight twitches that soon became heads whipping around away from the scene only to turn slowly back.

"It seems you guys look a little mentally ill," Kanda said in mock concern to the crowd. "Now then I think it's time for some real pain Allen after all that was only a warm up."

"You're a monster," Allen choked out and Kanda looked surprised, then he laughed.

"I'm surprised Allen I didn't think you were still sane enough to speak let alone insult me but thank you. I know I'm a monster and I'm proud of it," Kanda said bowing at the very end with that last comment. Kanda raised his hand once more and a silvery liquid began to seep out of the cracks in the dry dirt beneath him. The liquid floated up to Kanda's hand where it formed itself into a hammer, a sledge hammer to be exact the rest of the liquid formed into 30 five inch nails.

"Titanium alloy the strongest metal known to man, used only for the most important things," Kanda said simply. "There are 15 joints in a human hand this fact got people wondering; what would happen if we put a large nail in each joint? When they tested this on random people it caused the victims so much pain all of them could not stop screaming till they were killed or gagged. It then became a favored torture method to hammer fifteen nails into someone's hand; I shall demonstrate this to you." Kanda grabbed one of the floating nails and place its point on the first joint of Allen's thumb on his right hand; where Kanda had ended with the fingernails. He raised the sledge hammer above his head and brought it down quickly. To Lenalee it seemed to go in slow motion as the hammer head hit the top of the nail, the tip broke through the joint and buried itself in the earth beneath his thumb. The sickening crunch that followed soon after sounded like mocking thunder and the scream that never seemed to end. Lenalee grabbed her head and started to mumble to herself, and then she started to shout no in time with Allen's screams. Kanda repeated the process over and over enjoying the increase in volume as each joint shattered.

Even after all the nails were forever stuck in Allen's hands and the hammer had seeped back into the ground, the screaming continued just as Kanda had said, but he didn't expect Lenalee to help with the noise. Kanda sighed angrily and raised his hand once more branches from the trees behind him grew and stretched over to him and enhanced the bindings and gagged Allen; the scream instantly stopped and only became a muffled squeaking.

"That's better not only does that shut you up it keeps you from biting your tongue and killing yourself," Kanda said only to scowl at Lenalee who was still shouting no. Kanda raised his hand again towards Lenalee and pieces of earth came together and formed a gag that clamped itself around the Lenalee's mouth. She looked stunned as if she hadn't expected that before her hands left her head and moved towards the gag only as Kanda laughed. Water came out of nowhere, morphed into a bubble and encased Koumi's head.

"If you even touch that gag I'll suffocate your brother," Kanda threatened and Lenalee's eyes widened while her pupils shrunk. Koumi began to claw at the water in an attempt to get it off; the other scientists also began to claw at it but to no avail.

"That's better now be good little boys and girls and pay attention!" Kanda ordered and he lowered his hand. The water bubble pulled itself off Koumi's head leaving his hair, face and hat soaking wet; it stayed right next to him an ever vigilant guard.

"Alright now time to die Allen," Kanda said and Kanda turned away from him. "Joyd would you mind bringing me some of Lustul's fake nails the really sharp ones, Allen's going to need them." Tyki Mikk once again came out of the floor this time holding a small purple container with a clear lid. He handed it to Kanda who nodded and Tyki disappeared back into the floor.

"Guaranteed indestructible nails," Kanda mumbled to himself. "We'll see about that." Kanda opened the container and withdrew a small nail that looked to be for the pinky on the left hand. Kanda quickly released the shackles on Allen's hand and picked it up. He then jammed the nail into the sensitive flesh and listened to the muffled howl of pain. He repeated this process till the container was empty and Allen's fingernails looked like they all got partially ripped off. Kanda smirked evilly then put his hand in his coat pocket and withdrew a small syringe with a clear liquid in it.

"This is a very special drug," Kanda explained sticking the needle into Allen's arm. "It makes the victim injected with it perform suicide and if someone tells them how to do it they do so. The victim cannot stop themselves and there is no antidote making murder look like suicide." Kanda placed his thumb on the plunger and pushed down; everyone watched with growing dread as the liquid emptied itself into Allen. The shackles that bound Allen before and the gag shrank back and Allen stood up.

"Moyashi I want you to claw your throat out with your fingernails!" Kanda ordered; he looked incredibly happy at that moment. Allen merely nodded and raised his hand revealing the fake nails that were forcibly put in his hand. Now that Lavi noticed the nails were sharpened to a deadly point making their job all the more easier. Allen raised the claw-like nails to the left side of his throat and quickly pulled across opening 4 large cuts that ripped into one huge one. This large cut revealed the esophagus and a very important artery that dangled there just waiting to be severed. Allen stuck his hand in the cut he had made before and slashed horizontally severing both the esophagus and the artery. Blood began to squirt out even before Allen could pull his hand out and as it fell from the cut and Allen himself fell over a huge blast of blood shot out of the wound. Kanda began to chuckle which quickly turned into a normal laugh that soon became an uncontrolled insane laugh that echoed in the dead silence of the battlefield.

"Ah Moyashi it was so fun to torture you, after all think of it as payback for killing Wisely 35 years ago 14th," Kanda said after he finished laughing. He picked up the lifeless body and dug his hand in the left eye socket only to withdraw it quickly holding Allen's cursed eye. Kanda then dropped the body which disintegrated quickly before it even hit the ground and all that could be heard were the bloody fake nails that clattered to the ground. Kanda leaned over the discarded nails and inspected them the he chuckled as if enjoying an inside joke.

"3 broken and 1 chipped, indestructible my ass," Kanda stated and he started walking toward the Black Order exorcists. The water bubble popped and the gag around Lenalee's mouth crumbled to dust as Kanda approached them. He stepped over the ice and stopped in front of the cage that held Lenalee who glared up at him with absolute hatred. The lightning that formed the cage receded back into one bolt and flew back up into the clouds which were already rapidly dispersing.

"Here have a keepsake of that little shit you loved so much," Kanda said quietly while handing something to Lenalee. Lenalee took the thing he offered and looked at it; it looked right back for it happened to be Allen's cursed eye. Lenalee screamed no once more while Kanda laughed like an insane physco path once more; up close the laugh was even more terrifying.

"Wonderful show Pride," came a voice that everyone recognized all too well. For the first time since Kanda's outburst everyone looked away from Kanda to find the Millennium Earl with the rest of the Noahs walking towards them.

"Why thank you master Earl," was Kanda's response as he walked forward to meet them; the ice melted away from one part as Kanda walked through it.

"Millennium Earl might I ask why we haven't seen this Noah for awhile?" Malcolm asked regaining his voice though it shook with ever present fear.

"Oh let me get my Big Book of Noahs and I'll explain," the Earl replied pulling a huge book out of nowhere. A stone pedestal rose out of the ground creating a place to put the book. "Thank you Pride now on to the Noahs," Earl said opening the book. "You see there are many Noahs powerful Noahs that after they died never reincarnated even after many millennia. They were marked as permanently dead; this went on for years until 15 Noahs were left. The Noahs you see behind me, the Noah of Pride, the Neutral Noah and now the 14th; we expect to see the third one soon. The Noah of Pride is very special not only because of his powers but also because it is so hard to kill him and if he is killed then it takes 1 millennium before he reincarnates. The other thing is the Noah of Pride has always reincarnated in an exorcist that has great potential hence his outfit. The Noah of Pride is extremely sadistic and enjoys torturing people particularly people who he either hates or has power such as a king or duke. He spends his free time searching for new painful torture methods and contraptions and fills his room with them. He is the only Noah who has never ever had to use his true Noah form since our beginning, every other Noah has at least once. He enjoys taking the strongest fight during a battle and torturing him till he dies a slow and painful death. He also forces the persons comrades to watch but do nothing about it. Not only does it cause the victim great pain it emotionally and mentally scars whoever watched. Oh and did I mention he's insane? It's also a fact that the Noah of Pride and Wisely are close friends almost brother like." At this Wisely ran forward and wrapped his arm around Kanda's shoulders, Kanda's response was to smile a warm smile that was sincere. They began to murmur to each other quietly while Earl surveyed the crowd for reactions to his explanation.

"Earl I do believe we should go soon honestly now that Pride is no longer performing its quite boring here," said fourth disciple Cyril Kamelot in a bored voice.

"Quite right come Noah family we'll be leaving now," the Earl agreed and he grabbed his book and turned to leave.

"Pride's back Pride's back Pride's back! He!" Jasdero and David said together the last he being Jasdero alone. The rest of the Noahs followed the Earl Wisely and Kanda being the last to follow. Surprisingly Kanda stopped and turned around to face the stunned exorcists a smirk on his lips.

"Enjoy your lives while you have them because they won't last long now that I'm back," Kanda threatened darkly and Wisely snickered. The battlefield was now quiet once more not even the footsteps disturbed the silence until a single wait rang loud and clear. Everyone exorcists and Noahs alike turned to look at the kneeling Lavi who stood.

"Yu," Lavi said. "You may be a Noah now but that doesn't change the fact that you are my friend nothing will ever change that fact. So I'm asking you please take me with you." Both sides look surprised but the most surprised had to be Bookman.

"You're willing to betray your comrades, give up your job as a Bookman, and join your enemy's side all for Pride?" Wisely asked his tone wasn't the least bit sarcastic in fact it was serious.

"Yes," Lavi confirmed confidently. That's when it happened, Kanda smiled the same warm sincere smile he had given Wisely only now it was for Lavi and only Lavi.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Let's go home," Kanda said in a happy tone.

"Ok!" Lavi said even though he was betraying his comrades and his teacher and joining the enemy Lavi felt strangely happy. The Noah family and Lavi walked farther and farther away from the exorcists before the Ark appeared and they boarded disappearing from view. The fissure that had once stopped The North American Base closed itself up and all the ice melted making it seem like nothing ever happened. It then started to rain, a bucket filled completely dumping directly above you kind of rain that drenched everyone in seconds. Koumi stepped away from the rest of the Black Order and looked toward the last place the Noahs were rain ran down his face in little streaks. Reever walked up next to him and for a few minutes they were silent gazing toward and empty field that held no evidence.

"Koumi what are you thinking about?" Reever asked quietly. Koumi looked at Reever and smiled, the smile wasn't real, it wasn't warm or sincere it was merely fake.

"We just lost the two greatest exorcists no, the two greatest men to ever fight alongside us," Koumi replied solemnly.

"So what happens now?" Reever asked a rhetorical question nevertheless Koumi answered.

"I don't know," Koumi replied. Nothing more was said between anyone for there was nothing left to say and too many things left unsaid.

_**End**_

This is the end to NOAH! Kanda. I do in fact wish I could have made this longer but oh well. I enjoyed writing this especially this last chapter don't ask why you won't like the answer. _

If you were emotionally or mentally fucked by the torturing in this chapter don't blame me. I warned you and you took the chance to read it but I apologize anyway.

There will in fact be a sequel to this but only if enough people like the first one. Anyway hope you enjoyed the story! ^_^

Please Review! ^_^


End file.
